Jasmine Loses a Tooth
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Jasmine loses her first tooth! Find out what calamity this leads to! Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

I'd like to thank Sci-Fi Girl 102 for giving me this idea! I hope I did the idea justice!

Jasmine Loses a Tooth

Jackie was in the kitchen fixing the kids lunch when she heard a loud wail. She went running into the living room. Jasmine was in hysterics and she had one of her hands over her mouth.

"Jazz what's wrong sweetheart?" Jackie asked as she raced over to where the child sat on the couch.

When Jackie got closer she noticed Jasmine's mouth was bleeding.

"Hey kiddo, you finally lost that stubborn loose tooth." Jackie said.

Jasmine's tooth had been loose for a while, Jackie had been concerned about Jasmine's loose tooth at first, she thought that Jasmine was a little young for that but Jasmine's dentist assured her that it was nothing to be concerned about.

Jasmine held open her other hand which clasped her tooth tightly.

"It's ok peanut, does it hurt?" Jackie asked.

"No." Jasmine wailed as tears tumbled down her little cheeks.

"Ok, so you're just scared because you're bleeding but you don't have to be scared, it's ok sweet girl." Jackie said as she hurriedly picked Jasmine up, took the tooth from the little girl's hand and then left the room with her.

She went out to the kitchen, grabbed a cup from the cupboard, and then quickly took Jasmine upstairs. Jackie wrapped the tooth in a Kleenex and then set it down on the bathroom counter.

"Ok Jazz, here's what I want you to do, I want you to get a glass of water and swoosh it around in your mouth and then spit out." Jackie said as she took a drink of water so she could demonstrate.

"Funny." Jasmine giggled as she watched her mom spit in the sink.

"Your turn." Jackie said handing Jasmine the cup.

Jasmine did what Jackie had just done but when she spit and saw the blood she again burst into tears.

"Its ok honey, do it again." Jackie instructed.

Jasmine did and when she spit again there was still blood, but a lot less of it.

"One more time." Jackie told her. Jasmine did and this time when she spit she was elated that there was no more blood.

"All gone." She replied triumphantly.

"Good job." Jackie said and then she kissed the top of Jasmine's head.

"Now come with me." Jackie said as she picked up the tooth.

Jasmine excitedly followed her downstairs. Jackie first poked her head into the living room to make sure Johnna and Houston were ok, they were so Jackie went into the kitchen and grabbed an envelope from the hutch. Jasmine watched her intently as she wrote JASMINE on the envelope.

"That's me." Jasmine replied happily.

"That's right, that's you, you're so smart." Jackie told her with a smile.

Jackie then carefully unwrapped the tooth and gently dropped it into the envelope.

"Ok come on, we have one more thing to do." Jackie told her as she picked the envelope up off the table.

Jasmine followed Jackie upstairs and into the child's bedroom.

"Ok, you have to stick it under your pillow." Jasmine took the envelope and stuck it under her pillow and then looked at Jackie.

"Good job, who's going to come visit you tonight after you fall asleep?" Jackie asked.

"Tanta." Jasmine replied happily.

"No, not Santa, Santa's good friend the tooth fairy." Jackie told her with a laugh.

"Tooth Fairy?" Jasmine asked.

"Yep, the tooth fairy." Jackie repeated.

"Come on, let's go check on your baby sister." Jackie replied as she held out her hand.

Jasmine took her hand and then the two of them went into Karlie's nursery.

Jackie smiled as she looked down and saw the baby was still sleeping peacefully. Jackie put her finger to her lips so Jasmine would be quiet so she wouldn't wake her and then the two tiptoed out of her nursery.

Jackie then led Jasmine into her room, she stood Jasmine in front of the full length mirror.

"Smile Jazz." Jackie told her.

Jasmine did, and when she saw herself with her missing tooth she burst into a fit of giggles.

The two of them then heard the sound of the front door closing.

"Daddy's home, let's go show him your new smile." Jackie told her little girl.

"Dada." Jasmine said excitedly as she ran up to Nick after going down the stairs with Jackie.

"Hey there kiddo." Nick said.

Jasmine smiled broadly at him.

"Hey your tooth is gone." Nick said with a smile.

"Yeah, tooth fall down." She told him.

"You mean it fell out?" Nick asked.

"Yeah." Jasmine replied.

"Hi, it sounds like you had an exciting morning." Nick told Jackie with a smile.

"It has been exciting." Jackie told him as she kissed his cheek.

"I am going to go finish making the kids lunch, in the meantime why don't you take a picture of our toothless little princess."

"Ok." Nick replied as he went in search of the camera.

After Nick had taken the picture the family went on with their day as usual.

At 5:30 the next morning Jasmine came bursting into Nick and Jackie's room.

Nick and Jackie's eyes flew open and Nick sat up and turned on the light. Jasmine happily crawled up on the bed, in her little hand she held a stack of dollar bills.

"What do you have?" Jackie asked her little girl.

"Monies." Jasmine replied happily.

"Let's see how many dollars you have." Jackie said, switching from mommy mode to teacher mode.

Jasmine scampered into Jackie's lap and handed her mom the money.

"One, two, three, four, five." Jackie said.

"Five dem." Jasmine replied with a huge smile.

"Wow Jazz, five dollars, what are you going to do with all that money, are you going to give some to daddy?" Nick asked with a grin, he pretty much knew what her answer would be.

"No dada, mine." She told him.

Nick laughed.

"Tell daddy you want to save that money." Jackie told her little girl.

"No mama, toppin." She told Jackie.

Jackie burst out laughing.

"You want to go shopping?" she asked.

"Yeah." The little girl replied.

"And what do you want to buy?" Jackie asked.

"Petty dess." Jasmine responded.

"A pretty dress?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, you and I can go shopping later, but right now you need to go back to sleep, it's way too early for you to be up." Jackie told her.

"No tire mama." Jasmine told her.

"Well, you're going to try to go back to sleep, come on I'll go tuck you in." Jackie said as she got out of bed.

Eventually Jasmine did fall back asleep and so did Jackie.

Later that morning Nick got up and made everyone breakfast and after breakfast Jackie got herself dressed and ready to go and then she got Jasmine ready. Jasmine was so excited, it took Jackie forever to simply talk Jasmine into setting her five dollars down on the bathroom counter so she could brush her teeth.

After both of them were ready Jackie made Karlie's bottle so Nick wouldn't have to do it when the baby got hungry.

Nick didn't have anywhere to go so he was going to stay home with the other three kids instead of Jackie bringing them over to her parent's house.

"Alright I have my phone, if you need anything call me ok?" Jackie told him.

"Ok, you girls have fun." Nick replied with a smile.

"We will." Jackie responded, she didn't have time to say anything else because Jasmine was yanking on her arm trying to get her out the door.

When they got to the mall Jackie took Jasmine into a children's clothing store.

"Petty." Jasmine said as she grabbed a dress off of the rack.

"That's cute sweetheart but it's says _little sister_ on it and you're not a little sister, you're a big sister." Jackie said with a smile.

"Houden." Jasmine argued.

"You're Houston's big sister." Jackie replied.

"Donna."

"You're Johnna's big sister too."

"Kari."

"You're Karlie's big sister too." Jackie told her.

Jasmine frowned as she realized she had no other siblings to help her win her argument.

"Look at this dress Jazz, who's that?" Jackie asked as she held up a dress with a cute Dalmatian puppy on it.

"Dolly." The child exclaimed happily.

"Yeah it's Dolly, do you want this dress?" Jackie asked her.

"Yeah."

"Ok, let's go pay for it." Jackie told her.

"Put on?"

"We have to pay for it before you can put it on." Jackie said as she led her to the checkout counter.

The dress was $12 dollars so Jackie dug out a ten dollar bill and two one dollar bills from her purse. She decided she'd pay for the dress and let Jasmine save her money, but she'd have to hide Jasmine's five dollar bills because Jackie knew Jasmine wanted to pay for it herself and she knew Jasmine would throw a fit if she found out Jackie didn't use her money.

"Me do." Jasmine declared as Jackie was about to give the lady the money.

"Alright, hand this to her." Jackie told her.

Jasmine did so with a big grin on her face.

"Here you go cutie." The lady told Jasmine as she handed Jasmine a sack with her new dress inside of it.

"What do you say Jazz?" Jackie asked.

"Thank you." Jasmine said.

"You're welcome." The lady responded with a smile.

"Thank you." Jackie told the friendly woman.

The woman responded with a smile.

Jackie grabbed Jasmine's hand as the pair left the store.

"Are you hungry kiddo?" Jackie asked her.

"Yeah." "Ok, what do you want for lunch?"

"Hot dog." Jasmine responded without missing a beat.

"Ok let's go get a hot dog." Jackie told her as they walked to the food court.

"Hi, what can I get you?" A lady asked as Jackie and Jasmine walked up to one of the food court restaurants ordering line.

"Hot dog." Jasmine told her.

"Tell her, we'd like two hot dogs and two small soft drinks." Jackie told her little girl.

"Two dem pees." Jasmine said.

"Ok, that will be $5.00 please." The woman responded.

Jackie was about to hand her the money but Jasmine interrupted her.

"Me do mama?" she asked.

"Ok, you can hand it to her." Jackie told her as she gave the five dollar bill to the little girl.

"Thank you." The woman said.

"Thank you." Jackie told the lady.

"No hot dog?" Jasmine asked Jackie confusedly as she watched the woman behind the counter walk away before giving them the hot dogs.

"She's getting them." Jackie told her with a laugh.

Pretty soon the woman came back and handed Jackie their order.

After they had eaten their lunch Jackie bought hamburgers for the rest of the family before she and Jasmine headed home.

When Jasmine got home she proudly showed off her new dress.

Jackie considered the outing a great success, Jasmine had enjoyed herself immensely and she had gotten a new outfit. The best part though was that Jackie had gotten to spend a little one on one time with her little girl and that was something she always enjoyed!

The End!


End file.
